


Stygian Blue

by Homerstuck (GrimoireOfAlice)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/F, Illustrated, Image Heavy, Post-Canon, brain ghost vriska, experimental art, metaphorical culinary mishaps, monologues on the nature of attraction and desire, pre-epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireOfAlice/pseuds/Homerstuck
Summary: VRISKA: 8ut I’ll 8et this scene has played out inside your head a thousand times already, right?VRISKA: May8e you’ve actually seen it happen, Ms Mindseer.TEREZI: Y34H 1F YOU BL4ST OFF 1NTO TH3 R4V4G3D RU1NS OF TH3 COSMOS 4LL 4LON3 1N ORD3R TO S34RCH FOR SOM3ON3 1’D S4Y 1T’S PR3TTY NORM4L TO K33P TH1NK1NG 4BOUT F1ND1NG TH3M
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. 3V3RYTH1NG SM3LLS OF PL4ST1C

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some flashing gifs. They aren’t flashing particularly fast, but please be careful. There's also some very abstractly rendered blood/violence at the beginning of chapter two.  
> If you don’t have a problem with the gifs, my advice is to take your time watching them. Focus on the black point in the middle of the yellow.

"...We have looked at similar tactics penetrating lovers' logic and concantrating upon a solitude unknown before. They are tactics of imagination, which sometimes turn upon enhancing the beloved, sometimes upon reconceiving the lover, but which are all aimed at defining one certain edge or difference: an edge between two images that cannot merge in a single focus because they do not derive from the same level of reality - one is actual, one is possible. To know both, keeping the difference visible, is the subterfuge called eros."  
  
From _Eros the Bittersweet_ by the critically acclaimed all-female avant-garde philosophical collective, Loona. 

  
  


TEREZI: VR1SK4!! VR1SK4!!!  
TEREZI: OH SH1T LOOK 4T YOU  
TEREZI: 4R3 YOU 1N P41N?  


  


TEREZI: 1T 1S YOU 1SN’T 1T?  
TEREZI: WHY 4R3 YOU CRY1NG?  
VRISKA: Terezi,  
VRISKA: Fuck.   
TEREZI: DON’T 4NSW3R TH4T 1T'S 4LL GOOD  


  


TEREZI: HOW LONG H4V3 YOU B33N OUT H3R3?  
TEREZI: SH1T  
TEREZI: YOU DON’T H4V3 TO 4NSW3R TH4T ON3 31TH3R  
VRISKA: Long enough that I’ve completely forgotten how to act!   
TEREZI: YOU C4N CL1NG TO M3 4LL YOU W4NT  
TEREZI: YOU TH1NK 1’M GONN4 L4UGH?  
TEREZI: M4YB3 1’M TH3 ON3 WHO’S FORGOTT3N HOW TO 4CT B3C4US3 TH1S DO3SN’T F33L R34L  
VRISKA: It’s real enough for me.  
VRISKA: 8ut I’ll 8et this scene has played out inside your head a thousand times already, right?  
VRISKA: May8e you’ve actually seen it happen, Ms Mindseer.  
TEREZI: Y34H 1F YOU BL4ST OFF 1NTO TH3 R4V4G3D RU1NS OF TH3 COSMOS 4LL 4LON3 1N ORD3R TO S34RCH FOR SOM3ON3 1’D S4Y 1T’S PR3TTY NORM4L TO K33P TH1NK1NG 4BOUT F1ND1NG TH3M  
TEREZI: 1’M SORRY 1F B31NG R3SCU3D BY M3 1SN’T YOUR 1D34L K1ND OF H3RO1C R3TURN  
VRISKA: What? You really think I’d 8e lost, alone, floating helplessly through the empty vortex of space and never miss you? Of all people?  
VRISKA: I thought a8out you all the time and there isn’t anyone else I’d rather see.  
TEREZI: R34LLY? 4NYON3 4T 4LL?  
VRISKA: Nah.  
VRISKA: We’re moirails, aren’t we?   
TEREZI: 1 GU3SS W3 N3V3R T3CHN1C4LLY BROK3 UP  
VRISKA: Good to know you didn’t leave me for dead and run off with someone else!  
TEREZI: WH4T 4ND TH3N L3FT TH3M B3H1ND TO TR3K TO TH3 3ND OF T1M3 4ND SP4C3 TO F1ND YOU 1NST34D?  
TEREZI: W3LL  
TEREZI: 1 DON’T 4CTU4LLY KNOW HOW TO QU4L1FY OR QU4NT1FY TH3 W4Y 1 F33L TOW4RDS YOU  
TEREZI: TH3 1D34 OF MO1R4LL3G14NC3 1S L1K3 4 SORT OF PL4ST1C CONT41N3R 4ND 1’V3 PUT 1T DOWN ON 4 HOT 3L3CTR1C STOV3 BY M1ST4K3 4ND 1 P1CK 1T UP 4ND TH3 BOTTOM H4S M3LT3D OFF 4ND 3V3RYTH1NG SM3LLS OF PL4ST1C 4ND 4LL MY P4ST4 H4S F4LL3N OUT 4ND 1 DON’T H4V3 4NYWH3R3 3LS3 TO PUT 1T B3C4US3 1 R34LLY W4SN’T 3XP3CT1NG TH1S  
VRISKA: What the fuck is pasta?  
TEREZI: Y34H TH4T F3LL TH3 FUCK 4PP4RT L3T M3 TRY 4G41N  
TEREZI: 1’M NOT SUR3 TH4T “ROM4NC3” 4CTU4LLY M34NS 4NYTH1NG SUBST4NT14L  
TEREZI: L1K3 DO YOU R34LLY TH1NK TH4T TH3R3 4R3 D1FF3R3NT TYP3S OF LOV3?  
TEREZI: 1 DON’T 4CTU4LLY KNOW 1F TH3 LOV3 1 F33L FOR MY FR13NDS 4ND US3D TO F33L FOR MY LUSUS 1S 4 D1FF3R3NT SORT OF F33L1NG FROM TH3 LOV3 1 M1GHT F33L FOR 4 MO1R41L OR 4 M4T3SPR1T  
TEREZI: 4ND 3V3N 4 K1SM3S1S 1S SOM3ON3 YOU C4R3 D33PLY FOR 4ND W4NT 1N YOUR L1F3  
TEREZI: ROM4NC3 1S JUST SOM3 WORDS   
TEREZI: 1F YOU 4ND SOM3ON3 3LS3 H4V3 LOV3D 34CH OTH3R FOR Y34RS, WHY WOULD YOU 3V3N N33D TH3M?  
TEREZI: W3LL TH4T’S WH4T 1 WOULD T3LL MYS3LF B3FOR3 YOU L3FT  
TEREZI: BUT NOW 1 R34L1S3 TH4T 1T’S NOT JUST 4BOUT LOV3 B3C4US3 LOV3 1SN’T 3NOUGH WH3N YOU’R3 NOT TH3R3  
TEREZI: 1 W4NT TO B3 W1TH YOU BUT TH3N 1 FLOUND3R WH3N 1 R34L1S3 TH4T 1’M BL4ST1NG OFF W1THOUT 4 TR4J3CTORY OR 4 D3ST1N4T1ON 1N M1ND  
TEREZI: WH3R3 4M 1 GO1NG? FR13NDS? MO1R41LS? SOUL-S1ST3RS? M4T3SPR1TS?  
TEREZI: 4LL OF TH3S3 TH1NGS 4R3 JUST R4P1DLY M3LT1NG PL4ST1C BOX3S 4ND MY P4ST4 1S ST4RT1NG TO S1NG3 ON TH3 HOT STOV3  
TEREZI: 1F H4V1NG 4 “FLUSH3D CRUSH” ON YOU JUST M34NS W4NT1NG 4 C3RT41N TYP3 OF R3L4T1ONSH1P TH3N HOW TH3 FUCK DO3S TH4T H3LP M3 UND3RST4ND TH3 W4NT1NG?  
TEREZI: 1’M NOT L4CK1NG 4 M4T3SPR1T 1’M L4CK1NG YOU!  
TEREZI: 1 KNOW TH4T 1’M SOM3ON3 WHO 4LW4YS W4NTS P3OPL3 W1THOUT 3V3R KNOW1NG WH4T 1T R34LLY 1S 1 W4NT FROM TH3M OR W1TH TH3M  
TEREZI: 1 L1K3 P3OPL3 B3C4US3 TH3Y’R3 FUNNY, TH3Y’R3 1NT3R3ST1NG, 1 L1K3 T4LK1NG TO TH3M, M4YB3 1 W4NT TO FUCK TH3M, M4YB3 1 DON’T  
TEREZI: 4ND 1 3ND UP LOV1NG TH3M W1THOUT 3V3R F1ND1NG OUT WH4T 1T W4S 1 W4NT3D  
TEREZI: SO 1 DON’T G3T 1T, 3V3N 1F TH3Y LOV3 M3 TOO  
TEREZI: LOV3 1S 4LL TH3 S4M3 VR1SK4  
TEREZI: LOV3 DO3SN’T 4LW4YS G1V3 YOU WH4T YOU W4NT

  


TEREZI: M4YB3 1 JUST W4NT TO STOP F33L1NG 4LL BR1CK3D UP 1NS1D3  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK 1’D JUST L1K3 TO L4Y MYS3LF B4R3 TO SOM3ON3  
TEREZI: 4ND YOU’R3 TH3 ONLY P3RSON W1TH WHOM TH4T’S 4CTU4LLY F3LT POSS1BL3  
TEREZI: NOT TO S4Y TH4T YOU’R3 TH3 ONLY ON3 1 COULD 3V3R B3 H4PPY W1TH  
TEREZI: BUT 1’V3 N3V3R M3T 4NYON3 3LS3 WHOM 1 H4V3 W4NT3D TO B3 UND3RSTOOD BY TO TH3 V3RY D3PTHS OF MY B31NG  
VRISKA: Fuck.  
VRISKA: You’re saying that you love me?  
TEREZI: H4V3 DON3 FOR Y34RS TH4NKS FOR L1ST3N1NG  
TEREZI: TH4T R34LLY W4SN’T 4LL 1 W4S S4Y1NG   
VRISKA: I know, I know.  
VRISKA: I just wanted to say that I love you as well!  
VRISKA: And I think you already understand me 8etter than anyone.  
VRISKA: No matter what’s happened 8etween us, that’s always felt... Comforta8le?  
VRISKA: Or may8e comforting, knowing that you’ll always get why I do what I do.  
VRISKA: You’re right, though. You and me, we’re far 8eyond needing things like ‘romance’ to define what we are to each other, 8ut still -  
TEREZI: WH3N W3 M4K3 1T B4CK, W1LL YOU COM3 4ND L1V3 W1TH M3?  
VRISKA: Like as girlfriends?  
TEREZI: WH  
TEREZI: Y3S?  
VRISKA: Is that not what you want?  
TEREZI: NO 1T 1S! 1 JUST D1DN’T TH1NK YOU D1D  
VRISKA: Fuck it! You 8et it's what I want!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: Whatever ‘girlfriends’ means, at least - 8ut we’ll work out what it means! We’ll decide what it means on our own terms and no one else’s!  
VRISKA: I should have told you years ago, really, 8ut for some stupid reason I never wanted to admit that you might feel that way a8out me in case it was true.  
TEREZI: TH3R3 W4SN’T 4NYTH1NG TO 4DM1T B3C4US3 1 D1DN’T W4NT TO TH1NK 4BOUT 1T 31TH3R  
TEREZI: W3’R3 SO DUMB VR1SK4  
VRISKA: Aren’t we just!!!!!!!! We’re the saviors of the fa8ric of reality 8ut we’re so stupid with one another!  


  


VRISKA: Like that, then?  
TEREZI: L1K3 WH4T?  
VRISKA: You 8arely mentioned sexual attraction anywhere in that rather through lecture on the dynamics of romance.   
TEREZI: W3LL Y34H OF COURS3 1 TH1NK YOU’R3 HOT  
VRISKA: Huh.  
VRISKA: What is it you find attractive about me?  
VRISKA: Like, physically?  
TEREZI: OH..  
TEREZI: 1 DON’T R34LLY KNOW HOW TO D3SCR1B3 1T TO YOU B3C4US3 1 DON’T P3RC31V3 P3OPL3 1N 4 W4Y 4NYON3 3LS3 WOULD UND3RST4ND  
VRISKA: Try me.   
TEREZI: W3LL OBV1OUSLY YOU SM3LL N1C3  
TEREZI: 3V3RY T1M3 YOU W4LK 1NTO 4 ROOM 1T H1TS M3 4ND 1 G3T TH1S L1TTL3 JOLT 1N MY CH3ST  
TEREZI: 1T'S 4 SM3LL T1NG3D W1TH TH3 SC3NT OF YOUR BLOOD, BUT 1T’S MOR3 TH4N TH4T  
TEREZI: 4 SORT OF SUBST4NC3L3SS OFF-BLU3  
TEREZI: UND3RST4T3D BUT OV3RPOW3R1NG  
TEREZI: 4ND TH3 W4Y YOU MOV3 R34LLY G3TS M3  
TEREZI: 1 KNOW 1T’S 4 F4C4D3, YOUR L4NGU1D 1-DON’T-C4R3 4TT1TUD3  
TEREZI: TH3 SW4GG3R YOU W4LK W1TH  
TEREZI: BUT 1T’S ST1LL HOT  
TEREZI: 4LSO 1 LOV3 YOUR VO1C3  
TEREZI: TH4T D33P M3LODR4M4T1C TON3 1S S3XY 4S H3LL  
TEREZI: 3V3N WH3N YOU’R3 B31NG 4NNOY1NG >:]  
TEREZI: WH4T 1S 1T YOU F1ND 4TTR4CT1V3 1N M3?  
VRISKA:  
VRISKA: Oof, you sure you can go there?  
TEREZI: NOT R34LLY TH1S K1ND OF F33LS L1K3 TH3 L1M1T >:  
TEREZI: 3V3N 4T TH1S PO1NT 1T F33LS L1K3 TOO MUCH TO PUT THOS3 K1NDS OF WORDS 1NTO YOUR MOUTH  
TEREZI: 1T F33LS PR3SUMPTUOUS  
VRISKA: That’s perfectly fair. Every fantasy has it’s parameters.   
TEREZI: 1 THOUGHT TH1S ON3 H4D 4 GOOD SC3N4R1O  
VRISKA: The opening was original, 8ut I don’t really think this is the time and place for your monologues on the nature of romance.  
TEREZI: 1’M JUST TH1NK1NG OUT LOUD  
VRISKA: Working through it all.  
TEREZI: Y34H  
TEREZI: OK 1’M GO1NG TO TRY TH1S 4G41N  
VRISKA: Whatever suits you.   
VRISKA: One more thing: you really think wanting to 8e _understood_ exactly is what drives my emotional needs?   
TEREZI: Y34H TH4T ON3 N33DS R3PHR4S1NG 1’LL H4V3 4 TH1NK  
VRISKA: Thanks!  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I’d like to make it clear that since this entire fic takes place in Terezi’s head, the Vriska she pictures is the same age as her.  
> 2\. I have no idea if trolls have pasta. The word doesn’t appear anywhere in the comic or the epilogues, although I haven’t searched for any particular species. Someone on twitter said that they ate worms instead so feel free to imagine either variant with respect to Terezi’s homeric simile. Moirallegiance is a box of worms.  
> 3\. Eros the Bittersweet is actually by Anne Carson.


	2. NOT 4 M3MORY WH1CH M4K3S M3 CRY

  


  


  


  


  


VRISKA: Took you a while, Pyrope!  
TEREZI: 1 WOULD H4V3 THOUGHT YOU’D B3 DON3 BY NOW  
VRISKA: You think this guy is easy to kill?  
VRISKA: He’s 8een steadily running out of steam since I 8lasted him with that weapon 8ut some8ody still had to finish the jo8!  
TEREZI: WHO 3LS3 BUT YOU  
VRISKA: I didn’t see anyone else lining up to have a go.  
VRISKA: It would’ve 8een twice the fun and half the time with the two of us finishing him off! Just imagine!  
TEREZI: 1’LL B34R TH4T 1N M1ND N3XT T1M3 YOU H34D OUT ON 4 SU1C1D3 M1SS1ON  
TEREZI: 1 D1DN’T R34LLY TH1NK 1’D B3 DO1NG 4NY F1GHT1NG OUT H3R3 THOUGH  
TEREZI: 1’M OUT OF PR4CT1C3  
VRISKA: W8.  
VRISKA: Did you come all this way just to look for me?   
TEREZI: OF COURS3 1 D1D YOU D1DN’T COM3 HOM3  
VRISKA: Home?   
TEREZI: Y34H DUMB4SS HOM3 TO TH3 UN1V3RS3 W3 CR34T3D  
TEREZI: TH3 ON3 YOU TR13D TO S4CR1F1C3 YOURS3LF FOR  
TEREZI: 4LTHOUGH 1 GU3SS 1 D3C1D3D 1T W4SN’T WORTH 4LL TH4T 1F 1’M H3R3 NOW 1NST34D OF TH3R3  
TEREZI: HMM  
VRISKA: Terezi...  
VRISKA: I just accomplished the most important act in all of Paradox Space and all you’re talking about is some dum8 plan8!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: Don’t ruin the moment, girl.  
TEREZI: W3LL HOW DO YOU F33L TH3N?  
VRISKA: Well for fuck knows how long I thought that when this was all over I’d just want to die!  
VRISKA: Fighting that drooling green muscle mass was exhausting! Repetitive! 8oring as shit! It wasn’t pointless of course, 8ut it felt a8surd. This once climactic, heroic 8attle defl8d to two exhausted warriors slogging away with increasingly pathetic 8lows, each one wondering if they were any 8etter than the other.  
VRISKA: Actually I don’t know a8out that. I don’t think English really thinks. Thought.  
VRISKA: 8ut all that stupid nihilism vanished in a flash the moment you got here. I’m all pumped up! Feels like I’ve got more energy than I’ve had in sweeps!  
TEREZI: 1SN’T TH4T JUST TH3 CL4SS1C OLD S3RK3T NOTH1NG-1-DO-1S-WORTH-1T-1F-1-DON’T-H4V3-4N-4UD13NC3?  
VRISKA: So what if it is!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: 8ut I dunno, if John or Karkat or even Kanaya had shown up I think I would still have felt pretty down.  
TEREZI: W3LL 1 DUNNO 1F 1 WOULD H4V3 GON3 TH1S F4R TO S34RCH FOR JOHN OR K4RK4T OR K4N4Y4 MYS3LF  
VRISKA: Really? Not even with your keen sense of concern and righteousness?   
TEREZI: 3H TH3Y’V3 4LL GOT P3OPL3 WHO C4R3 FOR TH3M MOR3 D33PLY TH4N 1 DO  
VRISKA: Oh is that it? You just came for me 8ecause you thought “Oh, poor Vriska, there’s no one else here who likes her!”  
TEREZI: NO!!!  
TEREZI: 1 D1DN’T COM3 SO F4R 4ND SUFF3R SO MUCH JUST B3C4US3 1 P1T13D YOU!  
TEREZI: VR1SK4 YOU’R3 3V3RYTH1NG TO M3  
VRISKA: That’s what I was saying dummy!!!!!!!! I thought you didn’t feel the same!  
TEREZI: OH  
TEREZI: SORRY 1 W4SN’T 3XP3CT1NG TH4T  
VRISKA: Why would you go to such lengths to find me if you thought I didn’t care a8out you?  
TEREZI: OF COURS3 1 DO TH4T’S NOT 1T  
TEREZI: 1.. W4SN’T SUR3 OF TH3 3XT3NT TO WH1CH YOU C4R3D  
TEREZI: OR TH3 W4Y 1N WH1CH YOU C4R3D  
VRISKA: What way?   
TEREZI: L1K3...  
TEREZI: 4CTU4LLY FUCK 1T 1 DON’T R34LLY W4NT TO GO THROUGH 4LL OF TH4T 4G41N  
TEREZI: 1’V3 H4D 3NOUGH TORTUROUS ROM4NT1C 1NTROSP3CT1ON FOR WH4T3V3R UN1T OF T1M3 1S R3MOT3LY M34N1NGFUL OUT H3R3. 1 WORK3D THROUGH 1T.  
TEREZI: C4N’T W3 JUST F4LL 1NTO 34CHOTH3RS’ 4RMS 4ND ST4RT M4K1NG OUT?  
TEREZI: 1T SUR3 W4S 4 LOT 34S13R 4T TH3 ST4RT WH3N TH4T F3LT L1K3 3NOUGH  
VRISKA: You know that was too easy! It’s been a while now, Terezi, I won’t 8lame you for keeping yourself entertained.  
TEREZI: 1'M NOT DO1NG TH1S TO 3NT3RT41N MYS3LF 4NY MOR3  
TEREZI: LM4O  
VRISKA: Well what the fuck are you still doing here if thinking a8out me doesn’t 8ring you pleasure????????  
TEREZI: VR1SK4!  
TEREZI: TH4T’S NOT WH4T 1 M34N 4ND TH4T’S NOT HOW 1T WORKS  
TEREZI: R3M3MB3R HOW 1 S41D 34RL13R TH4T 1 F3LT D1FF3R3NTLY 4BOUT YOU WH3N YOU W3R3N’T TH3R3?  


  


TEREZI: YOU KNOW 1 N3V3R R34LLY THOUGHT TH4T YOU WOULDN’T COM3 B4CK.  
TEREZI: 1 N3V3R STOPP3D 1M4G1N1NG 4 FUTUR3 WH3R3 YOU W3R3 H3R3 4G41N 4ND 3V3RYTH1NG W4S B3TT3R  
TEREZI: 1 GU3SS TH4T’S WHY 1 L4ST3D  
TEREZI: BUT OBV1OUSLY TH3 MOR3 T1M3 P4SS3D TH3 MOR3 1 B3G4N TO S3R1OUSLY WORRY 4BOUT 1T, 4S R34L1TY 3NCRO4CH3D ON TH3 F4LS3 HOP3 1’D L34N3D UPON TO K33P MYS3LF S4N3  
TEREZI: NOT TH4T TH1S M4D3 MY V1S1ON OF TH3 FUTUR3 CRUMBL3  
TEREZI: 1T 4CTU4LLY GOT WORS3  
TEREZI: OR B1GG3R R4TH3R  
TEREZI: L1K3 1T F1LL3D UP MY WHOL3 M1ND 4ND 1 COULDN’T S3NS3 4NYTH1NG B3YOND 1T.  
TEREZI: 1 COULDN’T K33P YOU OUT OF MY D4YDR34MS  
TEREZI: 1T D1DN’T F33L D3SP3R4T3. 1T F3LT N4TUR4L. 1 COULD H4V3 1M4G1N3D 4 FUTUR3 W1THOUT YOU 1F 1 TR13D BUT 1 D1DN’T W4NT TO  
TEREZI: BUT TH4T’S NOT TH3 PO1NT  
TEREZI: THOS3 D4YDR34MS W3R3 JUST L1K3 TH3S3 ON3S  
TEREZI: V1S1ONS OF 4 YOU WHO C4N’T F1LL TH3 G4P B3TW33N US, 4 YOU WHO ONLY S4YS WH4T 1 W4NT YOU TO S4Y 1N W4YS YOU N3V3R WOULD.  
TEREZI: TH3Y M4K3 YOU F33L 3V3N FURTH3R 4W4Y  
TEREZI: TH1NG 1S VR1SK4 1F 1 W4NT3D TO M4K3 YOU F33L CLOS3 1’D MOURN YOU  
TEREZI: 1’D L1V3 THROUGH MY R34L M3MOR13S R4TH3R TH4N TH3S3 HYPOTH3T1C4LS 1 C4N N3V3R QU1T3 C4TCH  
TEREZI: 1’D GR13V3. 1’D PROC3SS 1T. 1’D L34RN TO STOP W4NT1NG 4S B3ST 1 COULD 1N TH3 H3LLSC4P3 OF UNH34LTHY COP1NG M3CH4N1SMS TH4T 1S MY SOC14L C1RCL3  
TEREZI: BUT 1'LL B3 FUCK3D 1F 1 C4M3 OUT H3R3 TO BURY YOU!   
TEREZI: 1 H4V3 TO K33P ON W4NT1NG YOU UNT1L TH3 MOM3NT 1 C4N TOUCH TH3 SK1N OF YOUR H4ND  
TEREZI: WH1CH M34NS TH4T 1 C4N’T JUST ‘3NJOY’ TH1NK1NG 4BOUT YOU 3XC3PT W1TH TH4T GUT-WR3NCH1NG T4NGL3 OF PL34SUR3 4ND P41N WH1CH COM3S W1TH D3S1R3  


  


TEREZI: YOU KNOW TH4T TH3 MOR3 YOU 3V4D3 MY GR4SP TH3 MOR3 1’LL W4NT TO C4TCH YOU  
TEREZI: 3V3RY T1M3 W3’V3 B33N TOG3TH3R YOU’V3 SL1PP3D THROUGH MY F1NG3RS 4ND 1T’S B33N MY F4ULT FOR L3TT1NG YOU GO  
TEREZI: SO 1 KNOW WH4T 1’M GOOD 4T  
TEREZI: 1T’S YOU V3RSUS M3 NOW VR1SK4!  
TEREZI: W3 C4N’T F1GHT S1D3 BY S1D3 OR 3LS3 1’LL LOS3 YOU 4G41N  
TEREZI: 1 N33D YOU TO B3 FRUSTR4T1NG 4ND T4NT4L1Z1NG, NOT 4 M3MORY WH1CH M4K3S M3 CRY  
TEREZI: SO 1’V3 GOTT4 M4K3 TH3S3 F4NT4S13S F33L SO R34L TH4T 1 JUST C4N’T W1ND TH3M UP 1NTO 4 S4T1SFY1NG 3ND1NG!  
TEREZI: OR 1’LL M4K3 TH3M SO S3LF 1NDULG3NT TH4T TH3Y’R3 NOT B3L13V4BL3 3NOUGH TO B3 S4T1SFY1NG!  
TEREZI: MOR3 CONVOLUT3D! CH33S13R! MOR3 4BSURD!  
TEREZI: 1F 1 C4N’T US3 MY OWN WR3TCH3D M1ND TO PROP3L MY 3XH4UST3D BODY FORW4RDS TOW4RDS YOU TH3N 1 M1GHT 4S W3LL S1NG YOU 4 D1RG3  
VRISKA: I love you, Terezi.  
TEREZI: WH4T3V3R. ROUND THR33  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stygian](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Impossible_color) [Blue](https://imgur.com/gallery/v4tj5) ::::)


End file.
